true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gunmar the Black
Gunmar the Black is a prominent antagonist in the Tales of Arcadia trilogy, serving as the central antagonist of Trollhunters and a posthumous antagonist in 3Below. He is the brutish leader of the Gumm-Gumms and Underlord of the Darklands (later of Trollmarket) who was born from a rotting Heartstone, and wants, more than anything else, to rule the world after bringing forth the Eternal Night. He is voiced by Clancy Brown. Biography Background When Morgana ignited the wars between man and trolls, the first Heartstone was rotted from within, and from it, Gunmar the Black was born. After that, he committed a series of crimes, including (but not limited to) murdering the King of the Quagawumps and taking control of the Gumm-Gumms by killing Orlagk, causing Gunmar to lose his eye. Sometine in his history, he had a son named Bular the Vicious. He then fought Deya the Deliverer during the Battle of Killahead Bridge, in which Deya banished Gunmar and his horde into the Darklands near the center of the Earth, which also caused him to be separated from Bular. Ever since, Gunmar plotted to escape so he can end mankind once and for all. ''Trollhunters'' Having felt Bular's death from deep within the Darklands, Gunmar swears vengeance on Jim for killing his son (even though it was technically Aaarrrggghhh who killed Bular, though Jim would've caused his death to be inevitable using the Sword of Daylight) and seeks to kill everyone he loves, with said people on a list he gave to Gnome Chompsky before slashing off his hat and sending him into the human world as a message. More coming soon... Personality Gunmar is a viscious troll who wants to wipe out mankind. He takes no mercy on his enemies or even his minions, being very quick to impulses and unable to be reasoned with. Having been born from the rotting Heartstone, he knows how to be evil, and embraces it. Despite this, Gunmar does have some noble qualities, as he was clearly distraught that his son, Bular the Vicious, was indirectly slain by the Trollhunter, Jim Lake Jr., therefore wanting revenge on him by killing his loved ones, just as Jim killed his loved one. Trivia *Despite being the central antagonist of Trollhunters, as well as the main antagonist of the first arc, Gunmar is far less evil and powerful than Morgana, which makes her the overall true main antagonist of the series. *Gunmar is also the first main antagonist in an installment of the trilogy, him being a troll who's the main antagonist of Trollhunters. The second one Morgana, who turns out to be the true main antagonist of the series overall, and takes his eventual role. The third and so far the final main antagonist is General Morando, an alien who's the main antagonist of 3Below. Category:Tales of Arcadia Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Television Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Dark Lords/Ladies Category:Amoral Category:Gaolers Category:Homicidal Category:Protective Category:Jingoist Category:Power Hungry Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Extremists Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Fighter Category:Brainwashers Category:Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Emotional Category:Genocidal Category:Magic Category:Slavedrivers Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Completely Mad Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Control Freaks Category:Overconfident Category:Conspirators Category:Males Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mass Murderers Category:Anarchist Category:Totalitarians Category:Terrorists Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Cheater Category:Trap Masters Category:Brutes Category:Pawns Category:Right-Hand Category:Predators Category:Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Misanthropes Category:Barbarians Category:Parents Category:Minions Category:Henchmen Category:Nemesis